


Lonely Town

by gamezees



Series: It has to go right this time [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Letters, M/M, Songfic, michael POV, playlist fic, sad af, the lost decade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamezees/pseuds/gamezees
Summary: Alex left town, Michael is left all aloneIn Lonely TownBased on Lonely Town by Brandon Flowers
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: It has to go right this time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969426
Kudos: 12





	Lonely Town

**Author's Note:**

> I will post the playlist as it grows on this spotify playlist  
> Most of it is already planned, but I will add to the playlist as I add chapters.  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7fcvwKZk16jB5yqOXxLyAL?si=wXEqK-1VTjS_NEbJglPRGQ

Michael finds himself where he always does, in the back of his truck at Foster’s Ranch, staring at the sky. Alex left just yesterday, they had fought, he had gotten himself locked up, Alex had left. 

Alex left him.

Why did he think Alex would have stayed for him? 

When would Alex come home again? 

He always felt like he was being left behind. The pods, Max and Isobel at the group home, the foster homes, no one cared to come back for him. He was too much, he wasn’t enough. He wanted to believe that Alex would come home, but God he was so worried. 

War. 

Alex went to war. 

Why would Alex do that? 

Why wasn’t he enough for Alex here?

Michael cursed Isobel and his forced change of plans before chiding himself. While it was clear to him that Isobel was not the one who killed those girls, he also knew that she was the one who killed those girls. He could be at UNM, studying Agricultural Engineering and holding onto his relationship with Alex. Alex would have stayed if Michael wasn’t wasting his life, right? 

Michael had never felt this alone in his life. He had always had Max and Isobel at least, but now…now Max didn’t talk to him and Isobel thought he was a murderer.  
Michael did this to himself. He spoke up, he told Isobel it was him. He chose to help Max cover up the murders. He was an accessory to murder. Twice now. Apparently, it didn’t matter that he was the only one of the three that hadn’t actually killed anyone. It doesn’t matter. He made his decisions. He stared skyward hoping for nothing more than to see a spaceship above him. Did anyone care about these lost children? His people just left them, left him to fend for himself on this awful planet. He was alone, and everything was awful without Alex. 

He spent the rest of the night counting the stars hoping that it would lull him to sleep. The sun rose in the morning, despite the fact that his eyes had never closed.  
He sighed and got up to start his day.

***

He was working way too much. He had barely stopped since that night. It had been a week. He threw himself into work, finding projects to do at the ranch, at Sanders, in  
the back of his truck with a ruler. If he stopped, who knows what would happen. He might crack, he might break down. He might do something really stupid.  
He grabs a bite to eat at the ranch before he gets into his truck. He intends to head to Sanders to see if the old man has any work for him. He finds himself driving right past the junkyard, into the residential area where the Manes house sits. He does not dare to stop anywhere near the house, but he drives by and stops a block away. Where he used to park his car when he was staying in the shed. 

The shed. 

His hand ignites in pain, protesting the non-stop work he had been making it  
perform. He flinches and pulls his body around his hand. Too late to stop the pain, too late to protect himself, too late to protect Alex. 

Alex.

Was Alex thinking of him?

Was he okay?

Is anything ever going to be okay?

Nothing ever changes in this town. In this country. On this planet. 

Fuck it. He turned his car onto the road towards the Wild Pony. He avoids Maria and her mom, finding a different bartender and flashing his fake ID. He wants to drown his sorrows, drown his feelings. His hopes aren’t doing any good for him right now.  
The whiskey goes down harsh on his throat. All he can think of is the last night he had with Alex. The things he said. They had both been spitting curses at each other between vicious makeout sessions. Michael had just wanted to hold onto him, but his mind had been spinning. 

Alex was leaving him. 

Alex was going to war. 

Alex didn’t want to go to war, he wanted to make music.

Why was he leaving?

Why was he leaving Michael?

Michael hadn’t been good enough for Alex. 

Had Michael been so bad that Alex couldn’t get away from him fast enough?

Why wasn’t his love enough?

He tries to hold in the tears that are prickling at the corners of his eyes. Now is not the time to be a sad drunk in this town. He finishes, throws down the appropriate change, and finds his way back to his truck. He pulls a notebook from the cab of his  
truck, fumbling around for a pen that has ink in it. He starts writing. 

_Alex,_

_I can’t get you off my mind._

_When will you come home again?_

_I miss you._

_M_

He folds it up and puts it on the bench seat next to him. He doesn’t have an envelope, hell he doesn’t know where he would even send it. He didn’t exactly get an address from Alex before he left. 

He lets the letter sit. It accompanies him back to the ranch for the night. It accompanies him to Sander’s the next day. It sits next to him and keeps him company, when all he wishes was that the letter was Alex, but it’s too late for that. 

He just had to live in lonely town.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mountaindewjew on tumblr if you want to yell at me there. I don't particularly reblog a lot of RNM stuff, but I'm still pretty fun.


End file.
